My Nightmare
by XxSilverBellxX
Summary: It's finally here folks, Kagome's fairytale life has now become her worst Nightmare. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Everybody's Fool

**My Nightmare**

 **Summary: Her fairy tale life has now become her worst Nightmare. Mrs. Kagome Takahashi thought that her story had ended perfectly with an amazing husband, three gorgeous kids, the world's greatest family and a kingdom to rule. Her joyous days will soon be ending because her beloved older sister Kikyo is back on the prowl and the man she wants is none other than Kagome's husband and mate, Inuyasha. Kikyo is prepared to see this to the end, and this time, she just might win.**

 **Sequel is finally here! Are you guys excited?**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or the songs I use for my chapter titles.**

 ** _..Everybody's Fool.._**

" ** _Look here she comes now_**

 ** _Bow down and stare in wonder_**

 ** _Oh, how we love you_**

 ** _No flaws when you're pretending..."_**

Once upon a time...

No, we won't start this story with that. How about we just get right to it.

"I have to use to bathroom, but when I get back..."

"You'll lose again Daddy. I'm a better dancer than you."

Inuyasha smiled warmly at his sweet little six-year old daughter, Hana. They were up in the game room playing Just Dance and he was losing every game they played so far. Although, he was just letting her win. If he really tried he could win these games no problem (yeah, right).

"We'll see, I'll be right back." He exited the room and made his way over to the bathroom. And to his luck the person he wanted to see the least was coming out as he was about to go in.

"Fancy meeting you here, Inuyasha." Said person said.

"Get out of the way, Kikyo." Inuyasha said with more than a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Kikyo's hand flew up to her mouth with feigned hurt.

"Why are you being so mean to me Inuyasha? I thought that we had finally made peace."

"Cut the crap, what's the point of keeping up with your little innocent act when we're alone?"

Kikyo sighed, flipped her hair, and leaned against the door frame. "What act could you possibly be talking about? All I did was ask why the love of my life was being rude to me."

"When will you get it through your head? I'm with Kagome. We're mated, married, and we have kids! I didn't want anything to do with you before, and I sure as hell don't want anything to do with you now!"

"Inuyasha? What's going on?"

Kikyo winked at Inuyasha as he turned around to see his wife, Kagome, standing behind them with a questioning look on her face.

"Is everything okay? I heard yelling so I came to see what was wrong." Kagome said and walked up to them with concern written all over her face.

"No, nothing is wrong, sis. Inuyasha and I were just having a little chat is all." Kikyo said.

"A little chat? I heard Inuyasha all the way from down the hall."

"Okay, maybe the chat wasn't so little after all."

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked again.

Inuyasha said nothing, and only glared at Kikyo. Kikyo said nothing, and looked away from them. Kagome, fed up with the silence, started thinking of things that could have made her husband/mate angry.

"Is this about you not trusting Kikyo again?" She asked.

"Wow, you hit the nail on the head." Kikyo said to herself, but loud enough for them to hear. Inuyasha glared at her even more, if possible.

"Inuyasha, I've told you a thousand times that she's changed." Kagome said.

"And I've told you a thousand times that she hasn't!"

Kagome sighed. "Why can't you trust my sister?"

"Why don't _you_ trust _me?_ " Inuyasha didn't wait around to hear her answer and stormed off.

He didn't know how many times he had to go through this with her. She was his wife and most importantly his damn _mate_. She should trust him no matter what. If he said that her sister couldn't be trusted, then she should believe him, no questions asked. It was like this the last time he told her about Kikyo and her lies...

 _..Flashback.._

" _What? Hold on, run that by me again." Kagome said. She and Inuyasha were upstairs in the library. Shiro's party had been over for a while now, and Inuyasha had dragged her to the library before she could go to bed and started telling her stuff about Kikyo._

" _I said that just told me that she was still in love with me."_

" _When was this?"_

" _Just a few minutes ago, right after you and the girls went upstairs."_

 _Kagome looked at him for a while, and then sighed._

" _Yash, you know that I trust you. I always will, but this sounds so silly! Are you sure that you didn't hear the wrong thing?"_

" _What? How could I have heard the wrong thing Kagome? Kikyo told me that she still loved me to my face! Not only that, but I'm a half-demon and my ears don't lie."_

She didn't get a chance to respond to him because Shiro walked in asking for water. How in the hell was he going to prove that he was telling the truth, and better yet, why should he half to? If Kikyo had been dishonest and disloyal in the past, then it should be no surprise that she would be the same way in the future.

"What's got your panties in a twist?"

Inuyasha had just been wondering around aimlessly and didn't even notice Sango walking towards him, let alone when she entered the place.

"What are you doing here?" He asked instead of answering her.

"I had to talk to Kagome about something, and since it's been a while since I last saw you guys I decided to come in person. Where's Kags?"

There had been some changes made over the past couple of years. Instead of there being more than one king and queen in a kingdom as there had been in the past, there would only be one in each region. For instance, Inuyasha and Kagome ruled over her homeland in the South, while Sesshomaru and Rin ruled over the North. Miroku and Sango ruled over Miroku's homeland in the West and Koga and Ayame ruled over Koga's home in the East. They had tried to do it the old way, but it quickly failed because the Western and Eastern kingdoms started getting invaded by rouge demons that wanted to take over the land for themselves. So, they all sat down and had a talk about how they should divide up their land.

" _Who came up with all this backwards monarchy crap?" Inuyasha had asked during the meeting._

" _A silly child that clearly didn't know what they were doing at the time." Sesshomaru replied._

 **(A/N: That would be me! And being honest I still don't have a clue.)**

"She's down the hall with... Kikyo." He couldn't even say her name without feeling pissed off.

"You still don't trust her, do you?" Sango asked, already knowing the answer.

"Damn right I don't trust her, and don't you start going on about how she's changed too."

"Oh please, I wouldn't ever do that. That girl is up to something again."

"You don't believe that she's changed?"

"Goodness no! Once an evil bitch, always an evil bitch in my opinion."

Inuyasha was relieved that at least one person saw Kikyo for who she really was.

"Any idea why Kagome is choosing to buy her little good girl act?"

"Kags is the type of person that will see the good in everyone, even if they've done bad stuff in the past. She thinks that everyone deserves a second chance and that they're innocent until proven guilty. That, and that she and Kikyo used to be really close once upon a time and she's probably trying to rekindle what they once had."

Inuyasha sighed at this information and ran his palms up and down his face.

"Kikyo did something, and you told Kagome, but she won't believe you." It wasn't a question. Sango was smart.

"She told me that she was still in love with me. And I've been trying to convince Kagome that it's true."

"If she won't believe you then there isn't much that you can do about it."

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Just ignore Kikyo and wait." Sango started down the hallway without further explanation.

"Hold on, what am I waiting for?" Inuyasha called to her.

"Wait for her to slip up. She can't fool everyone forever, especially not Kagome." And with that Sango turned the corner and disappeared.

 ** _..x.._**

"Hello Sango, how are you?"

Sango wanted to give Kikyo the finger as an answer, but with Kagome standing there she held herself back and managed a half smile.

"I'm fine Kikyo, do you mind if I steal Kags from you for a second?"

"Not at all, I'll see you both later." Kikyo left the girls by the bathroom door and went to do something else.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Queen Sango of the West?" Kagome teased, and did a little curtsy for her sister.

"Cut it out Kags, you know how much I hate that!" Sango whined.

Kagome giggled and linked her arm through Sango's to lead them somewhere else to talk.

"Okay, okay, I'll be serious. What brings you by?"

"Well, the other day Juni was talking about how she doesn't get to see her family enough. Sen agreed and they wouldn't stop begging Miroku and I to plan something so that they could see everyone soon."

"Chonan and Hana have been asking for the same thing." Kagome opened the door to her bedroom and sat down on her bed with Sango.

"Want to do something tomorrow then?" Sango lied back and put her hands behind her head in a very unladylike manner.

"Tomorrow is no good. Inuyasha and I have to go out with Kikyo tomorrow."

Sango sat up with a raised brow, and a suspicious look on her face. "Oh, and what will the three of you be doing?"

"Inuyasha and I are going to meet with Mayor Ichiban see what kinds of things we can do to improve the town."

"And why does Kikyo have to go?"

"She doesn't have to go with us. She said that she wanted to go and play with some of the children. It was what we were talking about before you came."

The suspicious look remained on Sango's face and Kagome groaned.

"Please San, not you too. Why can't anyone trust her?"

"I'm sorry Kags, but it's just hard to believe that she's totally given up on Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha and I are married and mated with three children. All those things mean that she doesn't have a single chance anymore."

Kagome was too trusting and stubborn, there was just no getting through to her.

"You're so forgiving Kags," Sango stood up and patted her sister's head. "I've got to get going now, call me when you guys finish tomorrow."

"Sure thing, make sure you tell everyone that I said hello."

Sango nodded and started to leave, but paused at the door.

"Be careful around Kikyo, Kagome. I understand that you've forgiven her but please keep your guard up and don't let her take what's yours." With that said, Sango left.

"What am I going to do about them?" Kagome groaned again and fell back on her bed.

 ** _..x.._**

 **Featured Song: Everybody's Fool by Evanescence**

 **Okay this chapter was hella short and uneventful, but it's only the beginning my darlings. They'll be a smidge-a-bit longer in the future and have lots more going on I promise.**

 **Here's a little info for ya:**

 **-Inuyasha x Kagome's children= Chonan and Hana (twins, 6), Shiro (3)**

 **-Miroku x Sango's children= Senshi (6) and Junsuina or Juni (5)**

 **-Koga x Ayame's children= Amai (6) and Tsuyoi (4)**

 **-Sesshomaru x Rin's child= Yuko (6)**

 **Until next time!**

 **XxSilverBellxX**


	2. Obsessed

**My Nightmare**

 **Summary: Her fairy tale life has now become her worst Nightmare. Mrs. Kagome Takahashi thought that her story had ended perfectly with an amazing husband, three gorgeous kids, the world's greatest family and a kingdom rule. Her joyous days will soon be ending because her beloved older sister Kikyo is back on the prowl and the man she wants is none other than Kagome's husband and mate, Inuyasha. Kikyo is prepared to see this to the end and this time, she just might win.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or the songs I use for my chapter titles.**

 ** _..Obsessed.._**

" ** _You're delusional, you're delusional,_**

 ** _Girl you're losing your mind._**

 ** _It's confusing yo, you're confused you know,_**

 ** _Why you wasting your time?"_**

 ** _..x.._**

"So, we're going to look around town, and then we're to the school to talk to some of the children?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, that's right." Kagome said.

"And where will you be?" This question was directed at Kikyo, who sat across from them in the limo. Inuyasha and Kagome had a bit of a disagreement when it came to whether they should keep using the carriages or not. They eventually decided that when they were riding into town on business they would use a limo, and when they were coming for other reasons they would use the carriage.

"I'm going to be at the school with the children." She answered with a raised brow.

"Meaning that you'll be as far away from me as possible. Sounds like a plan."

"Inuyasha! Stop being so rude." Kagome scolded him with a frown.

Here we go again. He wondered how she could be so sweet and forgiving. Wait...

"Did you drink anything funny recently?" Inuyasha asked, as he stared into her eyes.

"What?"

"What about your food? Did you eat something that had a funny taste?"

"What the heck are you talking about Yash?"

"I'm just checking. You know what they say, 'old habits die hard'."

Kikyo looked away. So, she had been thinking about it. He wondered if he could get her to slip up and make Kagome finally see her for who she was.

"Inuyasha, how long are you going to hold on to this grudge?" Kagome asked.

"Who knows Kag, seconds chances they don't ever matter, people never change. Once a liar, you're nothing more. I'm sorry, that will never change."

"Will you stop being so damn vague and confusing? It's starting to give me a headache."

"He just quoted the song I sang the night you broke the spell I put on him." Kikyo said.

"You remember?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, and apparently, you do as well."

"Was I not supposed to?"

"No, actually, the woman that I got the necklace from told me that the person that I put it on would most likely have no memory of anything that happened while the spell was over them."

"Guess that means I'm special."

"Indeed, very special..."

Kagome looked at Kikyo with a little bit of suspicion and worry in her eyes after that last reply. Now all Inuyasha had to do was push Kikyo a little bit more.

"You know now that I think about it, there was a certain part of that song that I really liked."

"And what part was that?"

"I think it went, 'just watched my wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving you'."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing really, I just thought I'd share something about it that I liked. Want to know why I liked that part? It's because it reminds me of the wonderful life that I have with you, love." Inuyasha leaned over and kissed Kagome and she smiled after he did and put her head on his shoulder. Kikyo on the other hand understood what he meant and was pissed.

"Oh, I almost forgot, we have to do something when we go home Yash." Kagome said excitedly.

"It doesn't have to do with playing dress up with Hana and Shiro again does it? Last time they put so much glitter in my hair it stayed in for an entire week." He shuddered at the memory of the sparkly silver stuff.

Kagome laughed. "No, it isn't about playing dress up. When San came over she said that the kids wanted to see everybody soon so we need to make a day for that."

"That sounds good, I'll move some stuff around so that we'll be able to do it."

"Great! I'll call Sango and tell her once this is over."

The ride was silent after that and it continued that way until they reached town. The carriage stopped in front of the mayor's office, who was already outside waiting for them.

"It's so good to see you King Inuyasha and Queen Kagome. Thank you for coming." Mayor Ichiban said with a huge smile. To Inuyasha and Kagome, Ichiban is their eyes and ears. He helps them out by seeing to all the things that need improvement in the country and telling them about it so that they can fix whatever it is. They elected him after they realized that they couldn't see to everything themselves. He's a thirty-year-old man with cinnamon colored hair and a nice, strong body. He also happened to be an old friend of Sesshomaru, which is another reason he was elected.

"It's our pleasure sir, really." Kagome said with a smile of her own.

"And welcome to you as well, Princess Kikyo. We are so happy that you'll be visiting the children today." Ichiban said.

"I can't wait to meet them. I love children." Kikyo said.

"Right this way then. The school is just a few buildings down." Ichiban took them to a building with stone walls, clear windows, and a big blue wooden door.

"This building holds children through grades one to twelve. The first floor has grades one, two, three, and four. The second has grades, five, six, seven, and eight. And the last one has–"

"Let me guess, nine, ten, eleven and twelve?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, that's right. This is one of the things we'd like to discuss with you. We'd like it if we could build a building or two for the other grade levels."

"Like one for the younger children and one for the older ones?" Kagome asked.

"Yes exactly. The children that you'll be entertaining today are right in here, Your Highness. These are the children in grade three and they are just about hopping out of their seats in excitement to meet you in person." Ichiban said in front of the door labeled 302.

"Well I guess I shouldn't keep them any longer, should I?" Kikyo said and went in.

"Would you two like to look around town, stay here for a bit, or get right to business?" Ichiban asked Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I'd like to get right to business, but I know that Kagome really wants to see what needs improving in town." Inuyasha said.

"I also want to say hello to the children." Kagome said.

"Then how about we look around, talk, and come back to the kids?"

"That's sounds perfect, lead the way Mayor Ichiban."

"Yes, of course. Please follow me."

He took them out of the building and led them down the street where to the waiting limo.

"We don't need to ride in the limo, sir. Walking is just fine." Kagome said.

"Are you sure, Your Majesty?" Ichiban asked.

"Yes, we'll be fine. Right, Inuyasha?"

"I don't have a problem with walking." He said.

"Okay then, how about we start–"

"Oh, good, you haven't left yet."

The three of them turned around and saw Kikyo walking over to meet them.

"Was there a problem, Your Highness?" Ichiban worriedly asked.

"Yes, and no, actually. I told the kids that Kagome and Inuyasha were also in town, and now they wanted to see them." She explained.

"We're going to come back." Kagome said.

"I thought so, and I told them that, but they all started crying and begging the teacher to bring you in."

"Well I suppose we could go in before we do anything else."

"But you both have so much to do today, and it might take a while with the children."

"That's... well... what should we do?"

"Maybe one of you could say with the children and I while the other goes with Mayor Ichiban? And then when you finish with him you could come back here, say hello to the children, and have that meeting."

Inuyasha had a feeling that he knew where this was headed. He didn't like it one bit.

"Good idea Kikyo. Do you want to go with Ichiban while I stay with Kikyo and the kids?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"You really wanted to go into town, right?" Inuyasha sighed, of course Kikyo thought this through and had a plan for it. Damn her. "I'll stay here, and you go with Ichiban."

Kagome's face lit up and she kissed his cheek.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" She asked.

He minded. "I don't mind at all, it's no problem."

"In that case, we'll make it really quick and we'll be back soon. Are you ready Mayor?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Would you still like to walk?" Ichiban asked.

"I did, but we need to make this quick so let's take the limo."

Once they got in and drove off, Inuyasha turned to Kikyo and glared at her.

"How long have you been planning this?" He asked.

"Since you pulled that little stunt on the way here." She said with a laugh and started walking back to the school.

"And how did you get the kids to play along?"

"That was simple, actually. They all really wanted to meet the king and queen and when I said that the both of you were here, but might not have the time to visit them, they all started bawling."

"You knew that we were going to come back."

"I did? Huh, funny how I don't remember hearing that."

They reached the classroom, but before Inuyasha could open the door, Kikyo pushed him against a wall.

" _What the fu-"_

"Shush, my love, and listen to me. I love you with all my heart, and I only wanted to spend some time alone with you. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes, you psycho!"

The door to the classroom flew open, and a lady, most likely the teacher, walked out. She had paint covered clothes and short blonde hair.

"Is everything okay out here? I heard some screaming through the walls, although they were muffled." She said looking between them.

"Yes, ma'am, everything is okay, I lost my footing and nearly fell. Inuyasha was just helping me back up, and scolded me for being so clumsy." Kikyo said, having already moved away from Inuyasha.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"That's good, welcome, King Inuyasha. The children are very excited to see you. I'm Weddie Yamada."

"Hello, Mrs. Yamada, I'm excited to meet the children too. Shall we go in?" Inuyasha entered the classroom and the children gasped.

"Look! It's King Inuyasha!" Someone yelled.

All the children looked up and ran over to Inuyasha.

"Is it fun being a king?"

"Can you do whatever you want?"

"Do you get to eat cakes every day?"

"Are you married to Princess Kikyo?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down guys!" Inuyasha laughed. "Okay no, being king isn't much fun because there's a lot of work to do. No, I can't do whatever I want, but I wish I could. I could eat cake every day but that isn't very healthy. And no, my wife is Queen Kagome and she'll be here to see you all very soon."

"Children, let's all take our seats and stop crowding the king, okay?" Yamada said.

They all did as told and Yamada gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, they got a little excited."

"That's okay, but how about we do something instead of sitting around?" Inuyasha said.

"Like what?"

"Can we play a game?" A kid asked.

"That sounds like fun, what should we play?" Kikyo asked.

"Can we play... no, never mind." A little girl tried to ask. She was small, could've been the smallest in the class. She had wavy brown hair that was up in messy pigtails and wore a slightly dirty white shirt, navy blue jean skirt with white stockings underneath that had a few holes in them and scruffy black dress shoes.

"Hi, what's your name?" Inuyasha asked and knelt by the girl.

"Whoa, look, he's talking to Nami." Someone whispered.

"No one _ever_ talks to her." Someone else said.

Yamada sighed and bent down to whisper to Inuyasha.

"Her name is Nami Basu and she's a very quiet girl. Some of the other kids have tried to talk to her, but she's very shy and just won't open up to anyone."

Inuyasha looked over at Nami, who had her hands folded in her lap and her head down. Something about her was... it interested him. He smiled and talked to her again.

"Hey Nami, you were going to say a game. What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Well... I... used to play hide and seek... with my old friends at the foster home. It was fun and... never mind..."

Inuyasha wanted to know more about this foster care thing and he was going to ask Yamada later, but for now, he stood up and looked at the other children.

"It's really nice out today. How about we go outside and play some hide and seek?"

The kids all jumped up and cheered except for Nami. She was so surprised.

"That's an excellent idea! We can go right out back to the playground. Children, do you mind leading King Inuyasha and Princess Kikyo out while I leave a note on the door?"

Some of the kids grabbed their coats and others ran right out while Yamada grabbed a piece of paper and a marker. Kikyo was a little annoyed that she wasn't getting the time she wanted from Inuyasha, but that might change with this silly game.

"Hey, do you mind walking out with the princess while I talk to Mrs. Yamada?" Inuyasha asked Nami. He could tell she was waiting for him, and he wanted to go with her, but he needed to talk to Yamada.

She didn't look happy about it, but she agreed to walk with Kikyo.

"What's on your mind?" Yamada asked after they left while she was putting the sign on the door.

"I want to know more about Nami." He answered, getting right to the point.

Yamada sighed and sat in her chair. "Have a seat, this may take a while."

 ** _..x.._**

"...seven ...eight ...nine ...ten! Ready or not here I come!" A girl named Ali said and started looking for everyone.

After Inuyasha finished talking to Yamada, the two of them went outside to join the rest of the children and Kikyo. What she told him was everything he was and wasn't expecting, and he wanted nothing more than to help the poor child out any way he could. He'd start when Kagome came back with Ichiban so that he could talk to her first. Right now, he was hiding behind a tree close to Nami who was behind a bush because she wanted him to hide with her. And unfortunately, Kikyo hid behind the same tree with him because it was wide enough to hide the both them. He wanted to tell her to go away, but couldn't because he didn't want to scare Nami off.

"Isn't this fun darling? I hope that girl never finds us." Kikyo whispered to Inuyasha.

"For someone that supposedly loves children, you sure have a hard time remembering their names." Inuyasha said. Even with most of his focus being on Nami, he still managed learn almost everyone's name.

"Did I upset you? I'm sorry love, but I can't help but give you my full and undivided attention."

"I am not your darling, or your love, so shut up _now_." He yelled whispered.

"Wow, you didn't scream my head off this time. Why is that? Is it because the mousy one is watching?"

Nami was in fact looking over at them every moment or so, and occasionally she'd smile when she saw that Inuyasha was smiling at her too. He was only going to be able to put up with Kikyo and her crap for so much longer. He wanted Ali to hurry up and find them.

"Let's keep her! I like that she keeps you under control and stops you from screaming my head off." Kikyo continued.

"Were you always this crazy? And do _not_ talk about her as if she is a pet."

She ignored him and laughed. "With her watching us like a damn hawk it'll be hard to touch you," She ran her hands down his back. "But I'm not afraid to try."

His demon flared up at someone other than his mate touching him in an intimate manner and it took everything he had to calm it down.

"Kikyo... if you know what's good for you..."

"I found you! You aren't very good at hiding."

Inuyasha was surprised to see Kagome laughing in front of him, but hell he wasn't complaining at all.

"Hey you," He picked her up and twirled her around. "Have a nice time with Ichiban?"

Kikyo was pissed that her time was interrupted _again_ _,_ and this time by her own damn sister. But it was okay, soon, very soon, she would finally have the love of her life.

"Oh, Inuyasha it was amazing! Everything was great, and our spot is still there, untouched." She whispered the last part.

"Glad to hear it." He was going to have to find time to take her back there.

"You found them! Good job Queen Kagome!" Ali said and clapped for her.

"Hold on, who is that hiding over there?" Kagome went over to Nami and got down to her level, not caring about the dress she was getting dirty.

"That over there is Nami Basu. She's a little shy." Inuyasha introduced.

"Nami? That's the cutest name ever. Hello sweetie, I'm Kagome." Kagome reached out to Nami with a smile.

Nami looked at Inuyasha as if to make sure it was okay and he nodded. Just as she was about to take Kagome's hand someone yelled from the back door of the school.

"Where the hell is that little girl? I've got shit to do!" A man in a suit screamed at Yamada and marched over to her.

Yamada glared at the man and met him half way.

"How many times have I told you not to use that foul language here?" She scolded him.

"And how many times have I told _you_ to get her ass ready to go by three?"

Inuyasha was pissed. Yamada had told him about Mr. Basu earlier when he asked about Nami. Yamada had said that he was a rude and fowl man and that she didn't understand why he had adopted Nami when he didn't seem to care for her much. Kagome could tell that there was something wrong, so she stood up and kept Nami behind her.

"What's going on?" She asked Inuyasha.

"Can I tell you later? I think I need to deal with this." Inuyasha raised a hand to the guards that were standing by the door before they could step in. He started walking over to Yamada and Basu, but Kagome grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Deal with it how?"

"Have a little faith Kag, I won't do anything stupid."

She was still worried, but she let him go and watched from a distance with Nami and Kikyo. Some of the children had joined them, and the others stayed where they were, afraid to move.

"...will you just go and get her already? I'm late enough as it is!" Basu said, getting frustrated.

"Excuse me, but are you Mr. Basu?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who wants to know?" He said and glared at Inuyasha.

"You don't know who I am?" That surprised him, everyone should've known who he was. He was the king after all.

"Should I know who the fuck you are? Get out of my face, I don't have time for this shit."

"Mr. Basu! Watch your language!" Yamada said again.

"Does it look like I give a rat's ass about what I say in front of all these little piss ants? Go and get that girl!" Mr. Basu said and took a step closer to Yamada.

 ** _..x.._**

Nami watched her adoptive father and knew that he was just going to get angrier if she didn't hurry up and leave. She had to get over there, but would the queen let her?

"I... I should go. He... he might... he might get angrier." Nami said and pulled on Kagome's dress to get her attention.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I refuse to let you go anywhere with that man." Kagome said and took Nami's hand.

"But... but... I... he..."

"Don't worry, King Inuyasha will take care of it. Kikyo, will you take the children inside? It's bad enough that poor Nami has to listen to this."

Kikyo nodded and took the children back inside to the classroom. Looks like day with Inuyasha was over.

 ** _..x.._**

"None of those kids are the brat so, where is she?" Mr. Basu asked as he watched the kids go back inside with some lady. A hot lady, he felt the need to add.

"Her name is Nami, and I'm afraid that she won't be going anywhere with you." Inuyasha said.

"What? That's funny man. What are you going to do? Take her from me?"

"Actually, I was–"

"There you are, you little shit, get over here and let's go, now!" Basu said, finally noticing Nami behind Kagome.

"What did you just call her? And I said that she isn't going anywhere." Inuyasha said.

Basu ignored him again and walked over to Kagome and Nami.

"Let her go lady. I don't know what you people think you're doing today, but it ain't funny."

"My husband already told you that she isn't going anywhere with you. In fact, I believe he told you twice." Kagome said and pushed Nami behind her some more.

"Let. Her. The. _Fuck–"_ As Basu reached out to move Kagome, Inuyasha was there in an instant and crushed his hand.

"Ow! What the fuck you bastard! Do you know who I am?"

"No, I don't, but I know that you aren't someone that has more power than I do." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, yeah buddy? I own this town! You'll be sorry you ever picked a fight with me!"

"Really? You may think that you own this town, but you're wrong. We do. And you're going to be sorry that you picked a fight with the _king,_ and also tried to lay a hand on the _queen_." Kagome smirked. She could be scary when she wanted and Inuyasha loved this side of her (sometimes).

"You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me!"

"Language, Mr. Basu." Yamada said.

 ** _..x.._**

 **Featured Song: Obsessed by Mariah Carey**

 **This was ten pages long good lord! Love me! Jk xD but yeah there's chapter two and Nami was not planned, she just happened (no joke intended). Can you guess what kind of a past she's had?**

 **And I know that some people are a little OOC like Kagome but I promise there's a reason for it! Just hang on and it'll all make sense eventually.**

 **XxSilverBellxX**


	3. Invincible

**My Nightmare**

 **Summary: Her fairy tale life has now become her worst Nightmare. Mrs. Kagome Takahashi thought that her story had ended perfectly with an amazing husband, three gorgeous kids, the world's greatest family and a kingdom rule. Her joyous days will soon be** **ending because her beloved older sister Kikyo is back on the prowl and the man she wants is none other than Kagome's husband and mate, Inuyasha. Kikyo is prepared to see this to the end and this time, she just might win.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or the songs that I use as my chapter titles.**

 **SIDE NOTE: I make up places sometimes, m'kay?**

 _ **..Invincible..**_

 **"** _ **Anything we wanna do, we're gonna do it right**_

 _ **Always gonna win because we don't give up the fight..."**_

 _ **..x..**_

"Who is that?" Chonan asked.

"Is she one of our cousins?" Hana asked.

After the altercation with Mr. Basu, Inuyasha thought that it'd be best if they brought Nami home with them, and Kagome agreed. Once Mr. Basu realized that he was in the presence of the king and queen, he went from being an asshole, to a kiss ass real quick. He even tried to brush everything off as if nothing had happened, but Inuyasha wasn't listening to his bull. He cut him off and told him that he and Kagome were going to be taking care of Nami for the time being, and that they would be doing a background check on him as well.

" _A background check? On me?" Basu laughed. "I'm one of the most innocent men around! You won't find anything incriminating on my records. As for the girl, you can take her, I guess. It's a little too expensive taking care of her."_

 _By this time, Yamada had taken Nami back inside with the other children and Kikyo. She didn't want to go because she was afraid that Inuyasha and Kagome would leave her and that she'd be going home with her mean adoptive father. Kagome assured her that they would be taking her home with them once they finished talking with Mr. Basu, and she eventually left with her teacher._

"S _hould've thought about that before you adopted her." Inuyasha said._

" _Yeah, well_ , _a buddy told me that when you adopt kids they end up getting you checks late... shit."_

" _You only adopted her for the money?" Kagome asked._

" _No! Look you don't understand, okay?"_

" _What I understand is that it's about time that Nami got away from someone as disgusting as you. And that someone should've done it a long time ago."_

" _Listen here lady, I'm not going to keep letting you talk down to me like that. Just because you're the queen or whatever doesn't mean that you can talk to me however you want!"_

It all went downhill from there. The guards that accompanied Inuyasha and Kagome whenever they left the castle had to escort him away and into a holding area until Inuyasha could get him over to Sango and Miroku, who were now in charge of all the law and crime related things in their country. They had law officers, but it was Sango and Miroku that had the final say on what to do with the criminals of the country.

"No, she isn't one of your cousins. Her name is Nami, and she's going to be living here with us for a while." Kagome said and knelt down so that she could rub Nami's back as she introduced her to Chonan, Hana and Shiro.

"Nami, this is Chonan, Hana and Shiro. They're going to be your new friends."

Nami was nervous and too shy to say hi, so she hid her face behind her hands instead.

"She's shy." Shiro said and hugged Nami. "You're my friend now! Okay, Nami?"

Kagome thought that that was the cutest thing ever, and wished that she had a camera to record it.

"Don't be scared Nami. We're nice kids." Chonan said.

"Shiro and me are nice kids. Cho can be a meanie sometimes." Hana said.

"Hana be nice." Kagome said.

"Oh Kagie, your favorite sister is here!"

"Second favorite sister you mean. Everyone knows that I'm her favorite."

Kagome stood up and turned around and watched her sisters walk in with their husbands and children.

"Why in the world are you guys here?" Kagome asked as she hugged the two girls at the same time.

"Are we not allowed to visit our dearest sister?" Ayame asked.

"You can, but you've both got your own kingdoms to run you know."

After every one got married they all sat down and had a long talk about the way the country was. They decided to keep the land divided into four sections, and to have one couple rule over the land they were assigned to, to avoid having multiple rulers in one area the way their parents did. Inuyasha and Kagome ran the Southern Kingdom and the education system of the country while Sesshomaru and Rin took over the Northern Kingdom and handled all the business and politics. And since Miroku and Koga each had their own homes in the West and East they expanded the land there to keep everything equal. Koga and Ayame were in charge of the country's military and we already know what Miroku and Sango do.

"I'm here on business. I was going to come alone, but once Ayame and the kids found out where I was going I couldn't convince them to stay home." Koga said and gave Kagome a hug as well.

"I was planning on visiting you with the kids. Miroku just decided to tag along." Sango said.

"I can't let you out of my sight. If I do, someone might try to steal you away from me." Miroku said and kissed her cheek after giving Kagome a hug.

"Gross! Mom and dad are kissing!" Senshi said and covered his eyes.

"Don't make out in front of all these kids!" Kagome teased.

"Sorry Queen Kagome! Please don't have me thrown in the scary dungeon! Oh wait, that's my job." Sango said and laughed afterward. She noticed Nami at that moment and nodded her head in her direction so that she could ask Kagome about her without having to say anything aloud.

"Oh, guys I want you to meet someone." Kagome pulled Nami next to her and smiled so that she wouldn't be afraid. "This is Nami and she's our new special guest. Nami, I'm going to be introducing you to a lot of people so bear with me. Right here, with the long brown hair is my sister Sango. And the man next to her is her husband Miroku. The little ones over here are their kids, Junsuina, or Juni for short and Senshi, or Sen for short. And over here with the pretty red hair is my sister Ayame, and the man with the long black hair is her husband Koga. Their kids are Amai and Tsuyoi and they're over there." Kagome pointed to each person and Nami kept up with everyone as best as she could.

"I... I think I got it." She said.

"That's the first time you've spoken since you got here." Kagome said.

Nami blushed and covered her face up with her hands again.

"Let's play some games!" Shiro said suddenly.

"What kind of games?" Amai asked.

"What about tug of war." Sen suggested.

"And tag!" Shiro said.

"I want to play Lions and Gazelles." Hana said.

"What's Lions and Gazelles? I've never heard of that one." Ayame asked.

"It's a game the kids made up. It's basically Sharks and Minnows, only with a different name and a different setting." Kagome answered.

"Yeah, it's a really fun game. What should we play first?" Chonan asked.

"Let's let Nami pick first." Juni said. The rest of the kids looked at Nami and waited for her answer.

"Can we play... tug of war first?" She asked.

"We can play that first. Mom can you get the rope?" Hana asked.

"No problem, I'll be right back." Kagome was glad that Nami was getting used to everyone. This day should be very interesting.

 _..x.._

"Pull, pull, pull! Come on girls!" Ayame cheered from the staircase.

"Go boys, go!" Sango cheered and stood up to clap for them.

Kagome just laughed and waited to see who would win. Even though the girls always outnumbered the boys, the boys won each time they played. Today, however, was different because they had Nami on their side and it looked like she was going to finally help the girls get a win.

"For such a tiny girl, Nami sure is strong." Ayame said.

"Isn't she? How old is she Kagome?" Sango asked and sat down next to them again.

"She may seem younger because of how tall she is, but she's actually eight." Kagome said and laughed at the surprised look on their faces.

"You're kidding! I never would've guessed that she was that old." Sango said.

"Well, she is a third grader Sango." Ayame said.

"I know, but she doesn't look like it. I can't wait to get my hands on that Basu guy once we go home."

"Don't overdo it, Sango. Even though he deserves it." Kagome said. Sango really enjoyed her job, sometimes a little too much.

"Don't worry, I won't be doing anything until I get a look at his file."

"Yes! We won, we finally beat the boys!" Hana cheered and did a little dance.

"It's only because you had more people on your side this time." Chonan said.

"We always have more people. We won this time because we had Nami on our side." Juni said and gave Nami a high five.

It looked like the girls had won the game. They had set a bucket between the two teams, and the first one from either team to kick it lost. It was usually Hana that kicked the bucket first, but today the person that kicked the bucket was Chonan and that meant that the boys lost and the girls won.

"Good game guys, and congratulations ladies. What are you going to play next?" Ayame asked.

"How about tag? We can play it outside in the backyard." Amai said.

"Can Nami be on our side this time?" Sen asked.

"No way! Nami has to be with the girls cause she's a girl too." Juni said and wrapped her arms around Nami's arm.

"Girls can play with boys." Tsuyoi said.

"They can. Let's do rock, paper, scissors." Chonan said.

"Why don't you guys let Nami pick." Kagome said before a war broke out over who got to have Nami on their team.

"Okay, who do you want to be with Nami?" Hana asked.

Nami thought about it for a second. "I can play with the boys this time, and the girls again when we play Lions and Gazelles." She said.

"That sounds good, ready to go guys?"

The kids screamed 'yeah' and 'yes' and Hana led the way to the backyard.

"Isn't it a little chilly out there?" Sango asked and stood to follow them.

"I'll go grab some jackets." Kagome said.

 _..x.._

"Do you guys trust Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked Miroku and Koga after their talk. They were all in his study discussing the things they thought they needed to talk about. Like potential war plans and what to do with Basu. Afterwards, Inuyasha decided to ask them about something, or rather, someone that had been bothering him, Kikyo.

"She seems more... sane these days." Koga said.

"I wouldn't use the word 'trust', but I can tolerate her at the very least. Why, did something happen?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha told them about what had been going on and waited for them to process it before he spoke again.

"I tried to tell Kagome about it, but she's just so damn stubborn and won't listen. Kikyo has her completely fooled and no matter what I say she won't believe me."

"I would not want to be you right now, my friend." Miroku said.

Inuyasha threw a pen at him for that unhelpful statement. He didn't want to be himself either these days. He was supposed to be living a good life as king with his mate and his children. Instead, he had to worry about his psycho ass sister-in-law pulling another stunt to control him into being with her because she wouldn't get a clue.

"Hate to say it man, but there isn't much you can do." Koga said.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"If Kagome doesn't want to believe you and if Kikyo is being careful not to get caught, you can't do anything right now. So just wait it out, Kagome will see who she really is sooner or later."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then hopefully Kikyo will give up and see that you don't want to be with her."

"This is Kikyo we're talking about. And if she is at it again, she won't quit until she has what she wants." Miroku said.

"What do you mean 'if'? You believe me, don't you?"

"I do... but–"

"But she's got you fooled too. And you Koga?"

He didn't answer. Unbelievable. Inuyasha shook his head at them and left his study to find Kagome before he bashed one of them over the head.

"Should we be worried?" Miroku asked Koga.

"I don't see what kind of threat Kikyo could be now that Inuyasha and Kagome are king and queen, let alone mated. He's just being paranoid." Koga stood up to follow Inuyasha, but Miroku placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

"We should still keep an eye out, just in case." He said.

Koga sighed and moved his hand. "If you say so."

 _..x.._

The boys won the game of tag with Nami on their team. Not only was she the strongest of the bunch, she was the fastest too.

"Nami's on our side now!" Amai said and pulled Nami over to where the girls were.

"I think I'll be heading home after this game." Ayame said with a yawn and rested her head on Sango's shoulder.

"You could always stay here for the night." Kagome said.

"Maybe another time. It doesn't look good for the kingdom if both the king and queen are gone the entire night."

"Who did you get to keep an eye on things while you were away?" Sango asked.

"Mom and dad came by for a visit and we asked them to... oops. It was supposed to be a surprise. Damn I'm tired."

"When did they get here?" Kagome asked.

"Last night, and had we known they were going to come visit, Koga would've met with Inuyasha another time."

"Was this meeting scheduled?"

"Not exactly, but that isn't a big deal. Are Kenta and Nisuki making rounds to see everyone before they go back to Osten?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped outside to join everyone.

"That's what the plan seems to be." Koga said from behind him.

"Hope they come and see us next. I'd love to talk to Kenta about the trips they've taken and find out where to have our family vacation." Miroku said and wrapped his arms around Sango.

Once their children took over and had kids of their own, the retired king and queen, Kenta and Nisuki, decided to take some time and travel across the world together. It wasn't part of their original retirement plan, but with a heck of a lot of convincing from Kagome, Sango and Ayame, they eventually packed their bags and left. Inutaisho and Izayoi on the other hand didn't need anyone to convince them and they were off before anybody knew they were gone.

"What's going on out here?" Inuyasha asked.

"The kids are about to play Lions and Gazelles." Kagome answered.

"And how is Nami getting along with them?"

"She's been having so much fun. And the kids really seem to like her."

"Good, I'm glad she's adjusting well." He was still pissed about the Kikyo thing, but decided to leave it alone for now. Maybe Koga was right, if he ignored her long enough she would eventually see that she had no chance and give up. Right?

"Who are the lions gonna be?" Sen asked.

"The girls can be the gazelles." Tsuyoi said.

"Why can't we be the lions?" Juni asked and crossed her arms.

"Do you want to pick Nami?" Hana asked.

Nami nodded and thought about it. "The girls should be the gazelles. There are more girls than boys."

"All right, we ready to play?"

They all cheered 'yeah' and 'yes' again and the game began. It started with the girls standing in a line by the stairs to the deck and the boys standing in the middle of the yard. The girls had to race past the boys and to the shed behind them. The first girl to get caught by a boy before she could get to the shed is out, and the game goes on like this until there are only two girls left. When that happens, the kids decided to make the last two gazelles lions, and turn it into a game of tag. Whoever is the last lion standing is declared king or queen of the yard.

"My money is on Nami." Miroku said after the last two gazelles had been declared. Nami and Amai were the gazelle turned lions.

"Don't bet money on kids playing a game." Kagome said and flicked the back of his head.

"Ow! I wasn't going to bet anything. I just said that because I think she'll win."

"Maybe Chonan will win. Have a little faith, he is my son after all." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, same goes for Yoi." Koga said.

"Amai could win too! She's good at tag." Ayame said.

But in the end, it was Nami who won after all. She was up against Chonan in the last round and ended up tagging him first by hiding among the flowers in the yard and getting him by surprise.

"I had no idea that you were looking for my scent and that the flowers hid it." She told him after the game.

"Even so, it was a good move. Congratulations." Chonan said.

"Nami won all the games today." Shiro said.

"She did, and it was so cool." Juni agreed.

"We should start calling you Invincible Nami." Hana said.

"Three cheers for Invincible Nami!" Chonan called.

"Hip, hip, hurray!" The kids cheered.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched Nami's face and they knew that she was going to enjoy staying with them.

 ** _..x.._**

 **Featured Song: Invincible from the Bratz Genie Magic soundtrack**

 **Want to know what's been helping me write lately? Music. I've got a S3RL playlist going as we speak.**

 **XxSilverBellxX**


End file.
